


战后ptsd （pwp）

by lllennox



Category: Thor x Loki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lllennox/pseuds/lllennox
Kudos: 1





	战后ptsd （pwp）

每一次大战结束的缠绵堪比另一场厮杀。  
即使在回到仙宫后就已经被勒令洗了一场澡，索尔身上还残留着血腥气息。不是嗅觉上的刺激味道，那是大战之后战士难以收敛起的杀戮感。  
他的双手攀附在索尔的后背尽可能的包容对方的动作，洛基能想象到这一场战役有多么辛苦，金发战神满身的伤疤足够证明一切。但这不是他没有前戏就想要进入自己身体的理由。  
“停下索尔，你不能就这样进来。”洛基拽住他脑后的金发迫使他抬起头看着自己。那双蓝色眼睛在战火洗礼后像是群星寂灭，那是无主之人在失去希望前的最后一丝渴求。索尔没有回应，他的性器早已经硬挺。  
在闯入宫殿内时诡计之神还沐浴星光中，清晖柔化一切却没化掉索尔的欲望。他按住洛基的后颈把他压倒在地，那些华丽的睡袍被粗糙的大手一一撕开暴露出修长精瘦的双腿。索尔停了一下似乎是在混沌中看到了神祇的荣光，但这并没有阻止他太久。  
他低头在洛基胸前亲吻了几下，修剪完的胡须还有些刺人，不过几下洛基就忍不住扭动身子表示抗议。这在雷霆之神眼里算得上是挑衅，索尔咬住眼前的乳头，身下人发出一声惊呼，探索的手明显感觉到对方的紧绷，这让他更硬了。  
衣袍的设计从身侧拉开绑带就能全部打开，索尔从洛基身上起来跪坐在他面前伸手抚慰饥饿难耐的性器。柱身上的青筋早已暴起，勃起的龟头比往日更加可怖。不过上下抒予了几下顶端就泌出不少透明体液。  
这绝对进不去，洛基在心里默念。  
索尔没有停下的意思，他保持着跪姿打开洛基的双腿让他把脚放在自己肩膀上，肉刃就这么直接顶在洛基的臀缝之间。  
这才有了伸手拽住他宝贵金发的举动。  
“停下，你不能就这样进来！”洛基下意识收回右腿踩在索尔胸前拉开一些距离。  
索尔拽住他的脚踝再次分开双腿，这一回的尺度更大，他能清晰看见暴露在空气中的后穴。索尔想让洛基闭上嘴巴停下抗议，他不想再听到其他声音，他的脑子已经足够混乱了。索尔伸出两指探入洛基口中，狡猾的诡计之神靠着银舌头干了不少惊人之举，这跟银舌头在做口活时更加好用。他的指头按住舌头进出，涎液润湿到指根才抽出，不等他再次抗议就直接涂抹在后穴。  
洛基能感觉到情欲的流动，索尔湿润又炙热的指头贴在穴口时他就硬了，多次的性爱早已经让身体记住那些动作。  
“你硬了。”索尔在今夜难得开口却让他感到无比羞愤。  
索尔的手指有意无意探进隐秘之地，这让洛基饱受煎熬，那些酥麻的却又微弱的饱胀感像是蚁群在后背行走。  
“闭上你的嘴，做你该做的事！”  
索尔再也不想忍耐，他流出的体液已经打湿了自己的大腿，抽回手的下一刻就扶着下身直接撞了进来。  
剧烈的撕裂感让肉壁紧紧咬住索尔的性器，索尔闷哼了一声，耐力之间的较量从进入就开始了。  
索尔了解洛基身上的每一处敏感带，双手不断游走抚慰。他俯身在对方脖颈之间亲吻下身也不放过任何的前进的机会。热息毫无阻碍喷洒在他的肌肤之上，疼痛性爱让彼此的心跳得更快，索尔在此刻感受到了生命。  
他想索取更多，这是他仅剩的念头。索尔毫无保留的挺入，龟头抵着肉壁一路撞进最深处，干涩的内里被硬生生操开，热辣刺激让洛基浑身颤抖。粗暴的性爱是他们之间的钥匙，没有其他人能给予也没其他人能够接受。洛基被填满的那刻发出了呼喊，软肉被粗壮炙热的性器一再碾压，很快酥麻的快感顺着小腹蔓延到四肢。后穴被完全打开，交合再也没有任何阻碍。干涩火辣的疼痛被无尽快感取代，索尔埋头在洛基胸前，汗水顺着后背低落隐没在庭院地砖之中。  
洛基的双股之间已经变得湿润又粘腻，体液混合在一起顺着抽送从穴内被带出，交合之处卷曲的耻毛早已经被淫水打湿。索尔的力道从未放松过，性器撞入到深处囊袋也要拍打在洛基紧绷的臀肉上。洛基被一阵阵的热浪席卷碰撞，下身忍不住射了一次。喷薄出的精液落在两人胸口上。索尔没有停下，享受着高潮后格外敏感炙热的后穴。性器不断厮磨撞击敏感点，每一次都将引发剧烈的收缩。极致的快感夹杂着疼痛麻痹了战争的痛苦。洛基迎来了第二次高潮，他仰起脖子长开了口却没有发出声音。  
索尔释放了所有的情绪，连同那些血腥的场面也一起遗忘在脑后。他从洛基体内抽出性器时还能带出不少白浊，索尔看着洛基大腿内侧流下的体液得到了平静。  
他们无声的做爱，在高潮之时拥抱对方，群星是他们交合的见证者。


End file.
